The invention relates to a sensor array.
A sensor array is known from DE 10 2008 018 504, comprising a deformable membrane in a wall of a measuring chamber that is filled with fluid. The expansion of the fluid that occurs due to heat radiation is transferred to the membrane. The deformation of the membrane is capacitively read out by way of a capacitor on the side of the membrane that is located opposite the fluid. The infrared sensor has the drawback of being comparatively insensitive.
A further sensor array is known from Kenney (Kenny, T W (1996): Micromachined Infrared Sensors Using Tunneling Displacement Transducers. Rev. Sci. Instrum, 67(1), pages 112 to 128). The sensor array is likewise designed as an infrared sensor. The read-out of a signal is assured by way of a tunnel junction. The drawback is that the design of the array is complicated. Large deflections of the membrane can destroy the tunnel junction, so that it is not possible to measure the heat radiation.
It is the object of the invention to provide a robust, yet highly sensitive sensor array for measuring the deformation of an area acted on by a force.